Novo the Hedgehog
{PLEASE READ THE WORDS IN BOLD FIRST} {This page is currently under construction due to constant new ideas,more description,still working on backstory chapters,etc.More details are coming soon and I'm also working on a redesign.} Quotes "I'll show you what a ninja is truly capable of..." "Ay,yo..." "Sup?" "What's good?" Background Name:Novo Species:Hedgehog,Mobian,Human(former) Alignment:Good+Neutral Gender:Male Height *3'03"(Hedgehog) *4'11"(Human) Weight: *77 lbs(Hedgehog) *89.8 lbs(Human) Birthdate:April 20th 1999 Hometown:Asperita City,Unova Ability type(s):Speed and Stealth Alias:Lil' TC Theme Song:Get Stronger by ShaoDow Ending theme(possibly):Elliphant Revolusion Age: *10(Pokemon Story) *12(The Quest of Charles and Novo) *14(Ninja Saga) *15(Current) * 23(Future) Occupation:Ninja,Pokemon Trainer,Adventurer,Spy(TF2) Love Interest:None Likes: *Do whatever he wants *Color blue *Cheeseburger(former favorite) *Pineapple pizza *Summer(season) *Nature *Mangoes *Arizona Teas *Pokemon Hobbies: *Running *Run and/or relax in his favorite zone(s) *Beating up Neo Team Plasma *Hoverboarding/Extreme Gear riding *Skateboarding *Hanging out with his pokemon,and possibly friends Hates: *Neo Team Plasma(general) *Tyranny *Being told what to do *Child Abuse *Anyone talking trash about him or anyone in general *Any innocent person/animal left to die *Eggman *Animal Abuse *Eating fish and tacos *Anything/one evil *People getting his name wrong * Repeating himself Appearance Novo the Hedgehog Novo's fur color is naturally black along with his body,except the torso,muzzle,and ears.His skin color is almond or light brown and his eyes are dark brown.He has one quill on each side of his head,plus counting a quill on top of his head,and has two hair spikes covering a bit of his eye region in his current appearance.To make it simple,his spikes look like Metal Sonic's but are more droopy and pointing downward. Novo(Sonic Boom-ified) Novo Cosmic Mode When he changes to Cosmic Mode,his fur color would turn blue along with his eyes.Although,his skin color wouldn't change. Novo the Human Before his fateful encounter with Palkia,he was a normal almond-skinned,dark curly haired boy. Super Novo Super Novo's quills normally stick up;including his two hair spikes.His eyes normally change into ruby red like any other super form. Hyper Novo Hyper Novo's fur color changes into a silver,his eyes' colors are the same as the Super form, Mystic Novo Dark Novo Dark Novo has a dark aura that nearly shrouds his body.Because of a lot of anger inside him,he also possess a purple symbol for anger on his chest.His eyes become more full of anger and his glare can scare even the cruelest of villains. Attire Mobian Hedgehog attire *Black vest *White cuffed gloves *Signature weapon *Friction-resistant,lightweight running gray shoes *Black backpack *Mega Bracelet(key stone) Winter attire *Down jacket-Aqua *Knit cap-Orange *White cuffed gloves *lightweight boots Human attire *Black sleeveless shirt *Dark grey shorts *White fingerless gloves *Running Adidas shoes Extreme Gear attire *Strong,durable headphones(depends on the color) *Friction-resistant,lightweight high top shoes *Hoodie(depends on the color) *Motorcycle gloves *Extreme Gear Board:The Black Shuriken Ninja attire *Black shirt *Black fingerless gloves *Blue Power Scarf *Ankle socks *Sandals Family *Aaron "TC" -Father,Deceased *Sam -Cousin,Disappeared *Ayana "Nana"-Sister,Alive *Rest is secret Personality Like other speed demons,he's very impatient when it comes to waiting or getting cooped up for too long.His bluntness can be either offensive or mean,which he tries not to be.He also has a passion for adventure and a humanitarion(and/or mobiantarion) for helping anyone in need(such as giving a homeless person a dollar,etc).The reason why he doesn't make friends is because he's sometimes treated like an outcast when he was little.So he wonders if his "friends" are actual friends or not;which is why he's always anti-social.He is very quiet and rarely speaks to anyone because hardly anyone(except his pokemon) can hear a word he says.And because of his bad experience(s) in the past,he hardly ever smiles,nor does he want to hang out with anyone except his sister,his pokemon,and/or by himself.He's also shown to be very competitive anywhere at any sport or tournament,never giving up or backing down from a fight.He's basically a hedgehog with a bad attitude,but looks out for the people he cares about.He's also known for his seriousness and lack of bragging,etc. Abilities,Powers,and Skills *Super Speed *Asterokinesis- control cosmic energy *Extreme durability *Enchanced jumping ability *Spin moves *Break the light barrier *Acute smell *Swordmanship *Ninja techniques *Lightning fast reflexes *Hand-to-hand combat *Speed Boost *Figure 8 technique(Super Peel-Out) *Cosmic Mode *Tirelessness(for a short time) Backstory Novo's Childhood Prologue Novo lived in Asperita City in Unova along with his father.His mom and sister were out of town having a month to themselves.They may be out of town,but at least Novo got to have man-to-man conversations with his dad,Aaron and got to be trained of how to defend himself in the streets.Until two weeks later,a mysterious black vessel was hovering above the city and casting a huge shadow.No one couldn't find out what's it doing there.Until five seconds later,the vessel readied a cannon out of the ship's front stem and the cannon fired ice at a building.Everyone in the city was screaming and running for their lives everywhere as the ship continued to fire.Novo's dad told him to run get out the city as far as possible.After that,he ran outside his house and went to look for his nephew,Andrew,who was being cornered by a Neo Team Plasma Grunt and his Leipard and commanded it to use Night Slash on him.Aaron sheilded Andrew at the last minute;thus being severely injured leaving Andrew to retreat.While he was running and carrying Aaron wounded,he told Andrew to give Novo the starter pokemon,Charmander that Aaron was holding in his pokeball and to leave him in his and Novo's house.Andrew refuses,but Aaron told him to do so and told him to tell Novo he loves him(as a father-son relationship).Andrew then leaves,only to tell Novo the worst news. Novo's Childhood Part 1 {Under Construction} Novo was waiting anxiously for his dad's return,but only to be told that his dad couldn't make it.Novo was devastated with sorrow;but after five minutes of tears,he wipes them,stands up,and walks off.Andrew asked where was he going.He answered "to find that flying vessel,of course!".Andrew could tell he was serious but told him the vessel is already heading to another region called Kanto.Afterwards he decided to fly Novo over to that region in his phantom jet. Novo's Childhood Part 2 {Under Construction} Novo's Pokemon Main Article:Novo's Pokemon Novo was a pokemon trainer because first,he and Professor Oak made a deal:Novo completes the pokedex,and Oak gives him details to the whereabouts of Neo Team Plasma.Second,he owes Professor Oak for helping him regain consciousness after Ghetsis' Hydreigon knocked him out.And third,he loves to explore different places. Forms Human Description This was his first regular form that had a few superhuman abilities before becoming a hedgehog.When he was a pokemon trainer,lots of other trainers made a mistake of underestimating him. Abilties *Superhuman Speed *Human Reflexes *Hand-to-hand combat Weakness(es) *Anything that will automatically kill humans Cosmic Mode Description Abilities * 2x strength * 2x speed and agility * Flight Weakness(es) * Body strain Super Description The form of which is used by the power of the chaos emeralds and summon the form of Super Novo thanks to the positive aura. Abilities *Flight *Move at light speed *Invulnerability *Power by 1000% Weakness(es) *Ring limit Hyper Description By using the power of the super emeralds,Novo is able to transform into Hyper Novo that surpasses Super Novo. Abilities *Flight *Move 50x at light speed or more *Invulnerability *Power by 10,000% Weakness(es) *Ring limit Mystic Description: Mystic Novo multiplies the affects of Hyper Novo by three from the power of both the Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds. Abilities: *Flight *Move 100x at light speed or more *Invulnerability *Power by 100,000% Weakness(es) * ring limit * body strain Dark Description Unlike the other forms,Dark Novo is a vicious form of anger,hatred,and aggression.This form triggers when he sees his friends and loved ones die or get injured. Abilities *Flight *Dark powers *Invulnerability *Power level:??? Weakness(es) *< self control *